The Devil went down to Jamaica
by Hitokiri Chiburi
Summary: A free interpretation of the song: The Devil went down to Jamaica... please R


Title: The Devil went down to Jamaica  
  
Author: Chi-chan  
  
Series: Beyblade  
  
Warnings: Some language, drug abuse  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: None actually *smile*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.. not even the song!!!  
  
Remarks: A free interpretation of the song: The Devil went down to Jamaica... please R&R  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*The Devil went to Jamaica. He was looking to sell some weed.*  
  
Kai rang the doorbell. Only seconds later Max opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Kai! Come on in!"  
  
He stepped a side and Kai walked passed him. The party was already in action.  
  
"Hey Kai! You got some dope for me??"  
  
Kai turned around.  
  
"Sure Ray!" Kai got out a bag and soled some ounces to Ray.  
  
"Thanks bud!"  
  
* He was doing fine; they were standing in line. / It was excellent weed indeed.*  
  
Things were going great for him. Not only the Bladebrakers but also the White Tigers, the All Starz and the Majestics were buying his stuff. A while after the door had opened the next time he noticed less of the others coming to buy his dope.  
  
* When he came upon this young man who was likewise peddling pot*  
  
He looked around and soon found the reason... the others were gathering in another corner of the room.  
  
'What the hell is going on there? Arh... well I'll just go see....'  
  
He went to check it out.  
  
* And the Devil slid down the beach to the kid and said "Boy let me tell you what...*  
  
He pushed through the others until he was standing in front of his competition.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he looked at the other boy angrily.  
  
"I can go where ever I want.. and I was invited."  
  
Kai turned and looked at Max, who just looked at him innocently.  
  
"Sorry Kai. he's got some good stuff.."  
  
* I guess you kinda figured I'm a reefer head of course, / and after all this time, I guess that I'm a connoisseur of sorts.*  
  
Kai turned to the other boy again.  
  
"Well... I guess you know that I'm the one they usually buy at... and I got good stuff, believe me! I won't let you take my customers from me..."  
  
* Now your stuff smells ok, but this could tranquilize a horse. / I'll bet a million in cash against your stash cuz I think mine's better than yours."*  
  
Kai smiled at the other boy.  
  
"Well your stuff doesn't smell bad. but mine's a lot better. I bet you my blade if you win cause I say my stuff's a lot better than yours!!!"  
  
* The boy said "My name's Johnny and you ain't smoked nothing yet. / One hit of this grass will kick your ass! You got yourself a bet."*  
  
"I am Tala and you haven't smoked anything yet if you haven't tried my grass. I swear my stuff is miles better than yours.. the bet is on!"  
  
Tala smiled at Kai. Kai grinned back.  
  
* Johnny roll a ball of hash and make sure it's the bomb / cuz the Devil's got the kind of stuff they smoked in Vietnam...*  
  
"Tala be careful with that bet! Kai's got the stuff imported from Vietnam!!" Max warned Tala.  
  
"I'll beat him. you'll see." he smiled at Kai. "No matter how strong your stuff is. mine's stronge!"  
  
* You'll get a million smackaroos in cash if you can cope, / but if you can't, the Devil gets your dope!*  
  
"So if I win I get your blade you said Kai?.... Just to make sure."  
  
"Like I said. you win, you get my blade.. I win, I get yours."  
  
"You got yourself a bet Kai!"  
  
They shook hands to seal the bet.  
  
* The Devil packed a bong with a little Acapulco Gold / and resin flew from his fingertips as he fired up his bowl.*  
  
Kai got out his stuff and started mixing it together. He was going so fast none of the others could keep up with what he put into the joint. He was grinning madly.  
  
* He filled that chamber all the way and he took a mighty hit. / And as they passed it back and forth, it gave em both a coughing fit.*  
  
When he was finished he lit it and inhaled. When he gave it to Tala he did the same. They were both sitting there coughing for almost 15 minutes. When Tala could talk again he turned to Kai.  
  
* When the bowl was finished Johnny said "Hey man that stuff was great! / But fill your lungs with some of this and prepare to vegetate!"*  
  
"Wow that was really good stuff. but wait till you smoke mine.. you'll never keep up with my stuff.."  
  
"Oh really? Are you that sure of yourself?? Well than bring the stuff on!"  
  
* Cannabis sativa, sweet Mary Jane. The Devil's in the back yard, frying his brain. / Zig zag filled with the diggity dank Hold on tight it'll hit you like a tank..*  
  
Tala got out 15 different packages of different stuff and started mixing it. When he was finished he made a joint out of it and handed it to Kai.  
  
Kai took a puff of the stuff Tala was handing him.  
  
* The Devil nodded off because he knew that he was stoned, / and he asked if he could buy an ounce of the stuff that Johnny owned.*  
  
When Tala offered him another smoke he didn't take the joint.  
  
"Ok. I admit defeat! You got the better stuff. hey Tala?"  
  
"What's up Kai?"  
  
"Can I buy an ounce of your stuff maybe?"  
  
The others applauded for Tala.  
  
* Johnny said "Devil just come on back if you ever wanna catch a buzz... / I done told you once, you son of a bitch, mine's the best there ever was!"*  
  
"Hey Kai. if you ever want a smoke just come see me and we'll smoke some stuff together, ok?"  
  
"Sure Tala. well how bout now? I feel like having some more of your stuff!"  
  
Tala got out his dope again.  
  
* And they fired up doobie one by one They're not gonna stop till the bag is done / Green as a bullfrog, sticky as glue... Granny do you get high? "Yes I do."*  
  
They started smoking what Tala mixed. All the others joined in.  
  
When Maxes parents came back all of them were laying on the floor.  
  
"Must have been a heck of a party." Judy said.  
  
"Yea, guess so. they look all exhausted. their all sleeping. Oh look there!" Max's dad pointed towards an empty dope bag.  
  
"Wonder what that bag is doing there." They took a closer look. Suddenly Judy realized what had been in the bag.  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!! Young man we need to talk!!!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chi: Well that was the fic *smile* Maybe someone could review.... would be nice *smile*  
  
Bye!!! 


End file.
